


It is Okay.

by Ziii0021



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziii0021/pseuds/Ziii0021
Summary: A sad realization. You can decided the POV you want to read it from.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	It is Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments for feedback would be highly appreciated.

You want to marry a “guy" who will spoil you.

  
You want to marry a “guy" who will buy you chocolates. 

  
You want to marry a “guy" who will tell you are cute out of the blue.

  
Who will find new cheesy pickup lines for you.

  
Who will take you out on dates, not the dates we have because we are best friends and I am not a guy.

  
Me giving you chocolates is appreciated because that’s what best friends do.

  
But do best friends tell you how pretty you are, randomly?

  
Or do they find a new cheesy line for every picture you post?

  
Is it common for best friends to spoil you just because they want to?

  
You love me doing all of this for you. You tell me that.

  
But what you don’t tell me is that you would have appreciated it much more if it was a guy doing it for you.

  
You know I like you more then friends. I told you that my self. 

  
I also told you it would be better to part ways as then we were just friends.

  
But you said no. You are a bit selfish.

  
You want me all to yourself.

  
Heck, we even became best friends even though I have feelings for you. 

  
You still enjoy my random compliments and blush at them.

  
But it’s okay. We are both girls.

  
The blushing doesn’t mean anything then.

  
You slightly leaning into me, doesn’t mean anything.

  
And my feelings for you, doesn’t mean anything.

  
Because I am not a guy.

  
I am your best friend. 


End file.
